Naruto's Secret Love
by Rikoudu Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Hinata's feelings for Naruto are revealed to him? What happens if all along he's felt the same way! Read on and see!  Naruto aint mine.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto otherwise I wouldn't be doing this!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Naruto let's go!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto packed his things to leave. The mission was a success and they were headed back to Konoha.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Uh nothing Sakura! I was just...uh...daydreaming. Yeah daydreaming." Naruto said trying to sound convincing.

"Naruto. You've been acting strange ever since the preliminaries during the Chunin Exams." Kakashi stated.

"I've just had alot on my mind." Naruto said.

"Understandable since we know you'll never become a Chunin it's understandable that you would want to come up with a strategy to lose in pride." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! We'll see who loses Sasuke! I hope I fight you, shut your punk Uchiha Clan ass up! I will win, BELIEVE IT!!!"

"What about Neji Hyuga?" Kakashi stated.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot." Naruto said.

Flashback

Naruto dips his hand into the blood of Hinata. Holding his hand out at Neji.

_I won't let him get away with it! He tried to kill her!_

"I vow...TO WIN!!!!" Naruto yelled.

End of Flashback

The rest of the journey went on uneventfully. As soon as they entered the village Naruto told the gang that he was going straight home.

"Don't you want some Ramen? My treat." Kakashi said.

"Not today sensei." Naruto said.

_This must be serious! Naruto never lets a free meal down. Especially Ramen!_ Kakashi thought.

Feeling pretty sure noone was following him Naruto ran towards the Hyuga Hospital. Upon entering Naruto noticed Hiashi, Hinata's father. Swallowing the fear that was overcoming him with a large gulp Naruto approached Hiashi.

_For Hinata!_

"Excuse me s..sir." Naruto stammered.

Hiashi turned around to see the voice. Realizing who it was Hiashi smiled.

"May I see her?" Naruto asked.

"I think it'd be rude if you didn't." He joked.

Hiashi led Naruto to her room. Afterwards he said his goodbyes and left Naruto. Naruto watched Hinata sleep, he noticed that when she turned a little her wounds would open up and start to bleed again and again so (after much convincing) he poured some of his demon chakra into her, healing her wounds instantly. As Naruto finished the last wound he heard Hinata, at first he thought it was just a dream and that he was hearing things, but he knew, once she touched his hand that she had awoken from her slumber.

"Na...Naruto? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Yeah Hinata...it's me."

"How long...have I been out?"

"About three days."

Upon saying this Naruto felt sorry for Hinata but at the same time he was filled with anger that Neji would do something like this to his own blood.

_Fucking Hyuga! Him and his fuckin' destiny! I will pulverize him!_

"Naruto?"

Hinata broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Hinata."

"Something wrong?"

"No...It's nothing Hinata. How you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded but i'll be ok."

"Good, well, I gotta go but i'll be back."

"Ok."

"Bye Hinata."

"Bye, and thanks for stopping by."

"Sure thing, think nothing of it."

With that Naruto left later finding a spot in the woods to train for his battle. With memories of Neji and the beat up Hinata fresh in memory Naruto trained for three days straight.

* * *

First chapter completed tell me what you think! Next chapter will be The Inspiration. 


	2. Chapter 2:The Letter

The letter

Naruto ain't mine. But always let me know what you think of my story! Some SasuSaku action

**Two days later**

Naruto's finally stopped training. His body was sore and he knew he should go home but he decided to see Hinata. While walking Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura obviously trying to remain hidden but failing miserably at it. Naruto just kept walking.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned back to see Sakura waving at him.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura?"

"Hinata's been askin' for you."

"I was heading to the hospital anyway."

"She's not there." Sasuke said.

"Where is she then?"

"Training grounds with her father." Sakura answered.

"Ok. Thanks! Bye."

With that Naruto left the two.

"Ya know Sakura."

"What?"

"I think Naruto likes Hinata."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He walks away and Sakura follows.

_Nah..__I dont think so. He's just being nice to her._ She thought.

**At the Training Ground**

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called as he came upon the training ground.

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata said without looking back.

_How can I train with him around! I'm suprised I didn't stammer! Just don't look at him._

"How's training coming?"

"Ju...Just great! F..Father says that I will be ready soon!"

"Ready for what?"

"I'm not ...s..supposed to...t...tell."

"Aww. Well, ok. Hey do you mind if I train with you?"

"Actually...I...uh...gotta go."

"Hinata."

"Yes...Naruto."

"What's wrong?"

_Shit!! I knew i shouldn't have stammered! Fuck, fuck__,FUCK_

"Naruto...can I tell you something?"

"Sure Hinata...Anything!"

"Naruto...you...your my"

_Dammit! Why can't I tell him! Just suck it up and let it be known!_

"FUCK!" Hinata yelled as she turned and ran away leaving a confused Naruto behind.

_Why can't I tell him? Now he's gonna think i'm some fucking weirdo!_

Naruto stood dazed for a minute, shrugged his shoulders, and continued to train.

_So close! Why couldn't I tell her! At least I can hide it better. _Naruto thought to himself. With nothing else to do Naruto continued his training until well past dark, calling it quits Naruto decided to head back home.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment.

_It's quiet...too quiet. _He thought.

Naruto walked to the bathroom and cut the tub on. Heading to his bedroom Naruto noticed a letter on his bed.

_A mission! This late! Dammit!_

Naruto picked up the letter and to his relief it wasn't a mission.

_Smells like Hinata!_

Naruto opened the letter and read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_For years now I've been watching you. I could never tell you but it's true. I could never tell you i just watched from the sidelines, in the shadows. During your training, I was there, Chunin Exams, I was there. Just walking around Konoha, I was there. I saw your battle with Kiba and it gave me the strength to fight Neji. Even when __your__ down, with no chakra (or energy left period for that matter) you still went on, giving it your all and more! I'm rooting for you in the Chunin Exams but i'm still afraid that Neji may be a little too tough for you, (Hint: watch out for his Rotation), it packs a puch. The way you overcome obstacles is amazing and truly inspiring. Over these years I have grown a crush on you that never seems to go away. At night i think of you, training I think of you, everyday life, i think of you. There's not a day that could or has gone by that i haven't thought of you! I don't know why i can't get you out of my head, and i don't want to! __Your__ my inspiration, my secret love, the one who makes me happy and inspires me to push myself beyond my limits to be worthy to be the heir to the Hyuga Clan. _

_I love you and my heart, mind, body, and soul go out to you everyday wheather your on a mission or training. I love you and everyday i miss you when we are apart._

_P.S. Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Love,_

Hinata Hyuga

_So...She finally said it. Wow i can't believe it!_

Naruto read the letter three more times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After reading it once more, Naruto set the letter on his dresser, took his bath and went to sleep. Dreaming of Hinata

I couldn't think of anything else for the letter. Any suggestions and I'll put them in right away. about chapter one showing twice. Reviews please!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Hyuga Training

Naruto aint mine!

Hiashi Hyuga's Training

The next day Naruto slept until nightfall. After waking up he noticed that his window was open. He shut it and picked up the letter and read it again, sitting on his bed Naruto heard a knock on his door.

_Who is this?_

"Who is it?" Naruto called out.

"It's me dummy. Open the door!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto opened the door and reluctantly let Sasuke in.

"So what's up?"

"Where have you been? We've looked everywhere for you, all day at that!" Sasuke said trying not to raise his voice.

"I slept all day. I've been training for the Exams. What have you been doing about the Exams Sasuke?'

"Kakashi is constantly late so I mostly just train myself. Although you'll be surprised at the new technique I've got."

"A new jutsu! What is it?"

"It's not a jutsu, just a technique I've picked up on….from Kakashi." Sasuke added that last part in just to piss Naruto off. And by the look on Naruto's face, he had succeeded.

"I've got a new jutsu too!"

"So that Ebiki bastard taught you something huh?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you trained your self!"

"Well actually….yeah."

"What is this new trick then!" Sasuke said surprised at how excited he was about the new info.

"You'll see at the Exams, don't worry."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he turned to leave. "By the way Hinata's been looking for you." With that, He left .

_Wow! She doesn't waste anytime for an answer does she?_

Naruto left and found Hinata sitting on a bench near Konoha's entrance.

"What''s up Hinata?'

"Hi N..Naruto. Did…you…get my letter?"

"Yeah Hinata, and um there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it…you don't want to be my boyfriend right?"

"No it's not that. In fact…I've been thinking about it for years."

"What!"

"Yeah…I was just too shy to say anything."

"You stupid FUCK Hinata yelled. "All these years and you never said anything!! Do you know what I've put myself through? Just thinking about it makes my head hurt! You insensitive bastard!!!"

Hinata went off on Naruto, shocking not only him but herself as well.

"Jeeze Hinata! If I would've known you were going to take it like this…I wouldn't have said anything to you." Naruto stated. " You know what…Fuck it! It's not worth it, I'd rather be alone than hear you criticize me."

Naruto got up and walked off.

"Naruto wait!" Hinata called out.

Naruto stopped.

"I didn't mean to say all those things. It's just that I'm so happy that you have the same feelings for me."

"You got a fucking weird way of showing it Hinata."

"How bout I help you train for the Chunin Exams to make it up to you?"

"I think I'd like that Hinata. Starting tomorrow."

"Fine."

"C'mon Hinata I'll walk you home."

Naruto walked her home and started to leave when Hiashi called him.

"Naruto!"

"Yes sir."

"She finally told you didn't she?"

"How can you tell?"

"She started singing, Hinata never sings, that is unless it's you she's thinking about." Hiashi chuckled.

This made Naruto smirk.

"So I take it your answer was exactly what she wanted to hear?"

"You wouldn't think so at first.'

"What do you mean?"

"She went off on me! I never knew Hinata had it in her! It was terrifying!"

"I was afraid of that. So what did you two gonna do now?"

"She's gonna help me train for the Exams."

"Good, what better way of knowing an opponent than to train with someone with the same abilities." Hiashi stated.

"What are you thinking Hiashi?"

"That I should be the one to train you. My Rotation is stronger and wider than Hinata's and it rivals with Neji's. By learning my Rotation you can figure out how Neji's works and different ways to maneuver around it into his only blind spot."

"Sounds awesome! But why are you helping me?"

"I have my reasons…now do you accept my offer?"

"I'd be a fool not to." Naruto said.

"Good, tomorrow then?"

"What about Hinata?"

"She'll teach you one half of the day and I'll teach you the other half, everyday until the Chunin Exams."

"Awsome!" Naruto yelled, punching the air.

"See you tomorrow sir!"

Hiashi nodded his head and walked back into his house. Naruto went home and fell asleep, excited about tomorrows training.

**Tomorrow**

_Where is he?_

"Your boyfriend is late Hinata!"

"He'll be here. Look there he is now!"

Hiashi looked up from his daughter to see Naruto jumping from tree to tree, finally landing in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late. I've never been this far into Konoha's forest." Naruto said.

"Whatever. Let's start the training.

"Ready, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yep."

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment , reopened them shouting "Byakugan!" With the Byakugan activated, Hinata began to attack Naruto relentlessly.

Naruto barely dodged Hinata's attacks.

_Wow she's fast! So hard to concentrate on one attack when she attacks with another right behind it!_

Naruto tried to block one attack stupidly and ended up having all his chakra sealed in that arm.

_Damn! How dumb was that!_ _She's just too damn fast!_

"Rotation!" Hinata yelled as a large shield of Chakra knocked Naruto into the air. Landing hard Naruto tried to get back up and realized that his whole body was numb.

_Damn I can't move!_

"Damn Hinata, you're fast!" Naruto stated from the ground.

"Naruto training is over. You don't have any chakra left to use. I thought you were stronger than that." Hinata stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Look not only does the Rotation block your attacks, but if you are hit with it. It hits all two hundred chakra points at once, leaving one's body drastically weak."

"We will continue tomorrow." She said, and started to walk off.

"No! Trainings not over! Get back here!" Naruto yelled struggling to get back to his feet.

Hinata looked back and was surprised to see Naruto shakily get up.

"Training's not over dammit! I'm not done. I still have to fight Hiashi and I refuse to lose to a girl! Girlfriend or not!" Naruto exclaimed as red chakra started to form around his body.

"Naruto!" Hiashi yelled. "You are not to use it. Do you hear me? You must learn to win battles without depending on it, so either stop or this training is over!"

"Fine Hiashi, I don't need it anyway!" Naruto stated as the chakra slowly went away.

Was that the demon fox's chakra? Hinata thought.

"C'mon Hinata…give me your best shot."

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan and ran at Naruto top speed.

_She's too fast! _ Naruto thought as he felt the first attack hit him dead in his chest. Then another and another. It continued for what seemed like hours, first he was attacked then he was on his back. Over and over again until late in the day but Naruto kept getting up surprising both Hyuga's.

_This boy is incredible! He keeps getting back up no matter what she throws at him! I don't sense any demon chakra that he may be using so how is he able to get back up? With the new and improved attacks I have taught Hinata myself, I am sure that he should've been down and out long ago._

_Incredible!_

"Yo! Earth to Hiashi-sama!" Naruto called out happily.

Hiashi looked to see Naruto smiling weakly at him with Hinata on the ground.

"What did you do to her!" Hiashi yelled running towards his daughter.

"I've found it!" Naruto said as he walked in front of Hinata, blocking Hiashi from getting to her.

Hiashi only smiled.

"Ya know kid, I'm amazed at you. To be able to Hinata's attacks like that back after back and then find her blind spot is truly amazing. How'd you do it? He asked.

"It was easy…after I …." Naruto dropped to the ground his body shaking violently.

_Oh my god! He's having a seizure!_

Hiashi picked them both up and sent them both to the Hyuga Hospital as fast as he could. Arriving at the Hospital , Hiashi told the medics what happened and they took Naruto into the ICU and Hinata into recovery.

Naruto woke up in a room he did not recognize, he looked around and noticed somebody with pink, black or was it white hair in the room.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"It's only us Naruto." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto smirked. "How you doin'?"

"A lot better than you Naruto."

"What do you mean? Where am i?"

"Hyuga Hospital. Hiashi didn't tell us what happened but made us swear that should you tell us we would keep it to ourselves. "

"So are you gonna tell us dummy?" Sasuke asked.

"If he doesn't trust you, why should I?" Naruto stated his vision becoming clearer.

Everyone looked at Naruto shocked.

"I'm only kidding. I trust you guys with my life, I have nothing to hid from you." Naruto reassured them smiling.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked again.

"Well basically…Hiashi and Hinata have been training me for my fight with Neji." Naruto told them.

"Speaking of which, how long have I been out?"

"Only two days, you recover quite quickly Naruto. It's almost like you have demonic powers." Sakura said jokingly.

There was an eerie silence in the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked at his book. Sakura looked around at everybody feeling that she had said something stupid.

"Sakura would you leave please, there is something I must discuss with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Oh…um sure." Sakura said as she got up and left the room. "I'll be right outside."

As soon as the door closed Naruto and Sasuke sighed heavily.

"You didn't tell her Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I thought Kakashi was going to tell her. He knows more about it than I do."

"True." Naruto said. "So why didn't you tell her Kakashi?"

"Uh coming Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he left the room in a puff of smoke.

"Coward!" They both yelled.

"Ok, I'm thinkin' that Sakura doesn't need to know until the last minute ya know? Unless it's dire that you use that power, I suggest not using it around her or the villagers, that would just give them more insinuative to hate your fucking guts." Sasuke said. "Who knows what it would do to Sakura."

"You're right! I'll just tell her when the time comes." Naruto agreed. "Besides, I still remember how you found out and your reaction to it."

-Flashback-

"Naruto you here?" Sasuke called out as he opened the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto come on man we got a mission to take care of remember?"

_It's quite in here. Too quiet._ Sasuke thought as he made his way into the hallway.

"What's that noise?" Sasuke asked himself. "Sounds like crying."

"Naruto is that you?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto your kinda freaking me out."

Sasuke followed the sound of crying into Naruto's room where he found a crying Naruto in the closet.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just sat in the corner of the closet crying with his head in between his legs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Is that you?"

Naruto lifted his head to see Sasuke. Sasuke stood shocked looking at Naruto. He found himself crying instantly as he made eye contact with Naruto's. Blood was streaming down the Uzumaki's face, his eyes were red and his pupils were slitted like a cat's, his fingers weren't fingers anymore, they were more like claws and even more surprising was the red chakra that was surrounding Naruto whipping around like tails.

"Naruto! What's going on? What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…Please help me?" Naruto whispered.

"I am here for you little brother." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto suddenly began to change back to normal. His eyes returned to their blue color, his "claws" turned back into fingernails, and the chakra disappeared.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and Naruto passed out in his arms.

_Thank you Sasuke…my brother._

Sasuke picked up Naruto and laid him on his bed. Making sure that he was safe, Sasuke left to meet with Kakashi and Sakura. Upon meeting them Sasuke asked if he could talk to Kakashi alone. After explaining what happened to Kakashi, Kakashi told him everything he knew about the situation. This new information shocked Sasuke.

_And here I thought that he was just weird. But in actuality we are one in the same. Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry._

Kakashi made Sasuke swear that he would tell no one about what he had just learned. Not even Sakura. He agreed and requested that he stay with Naruto until he woke up.

Kakashi agreed. Ever since Sasuke has always felt a tighter bond towards Naruto. For once he knew that there was someone else just like him. Going through the same, possibly even worse situation than him.

He opened the door again to Naruto's apartment a watched a sleeping Naruto.

_I will never leave you Naruto! Not now that I know._

"I'll never leave you Sasuke." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

_Could he hear my thoughts? _ Sasuke asked himself

"I know Naruto, I know." Sasuke whispered.

-End of Flashback-

**The Next Day**

Naruto continued to train with Hiashi and Hinata until the Chunin Exams. Making incredible progress each day.

"That's all that we can teach you Naruto. Since you are not a Hyuga…yet." Hiashi said.

Hinata blushed at the last part of her fathers sentence.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama and Hinata. Now I know that I will beat Neji!" Naruto exclaimed.

Leaving him to do whatever Hiashi and Hinata left.

_Awsome! I'm ready and feel great. Watched out Neji, an new and improved Naruto has arrived!_

Ok that's it! This chapter is done. It took me forever! I hope you like it! Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4:Naruto

The Chunin Exams

Naruto spent three more days training. And the last two days with Hinata and the Ramen shop. Afterwards Naruto decided to go home and asked Hinata if she would like to come. Of course she agreed.

**At the apartment**

"Brrrr. It's so cold in here." Hinata shuddered.

"Sorry, I've never noticed." Naruto said as he turned on the heater, flowing some chakra into it to help it heat faster.

"Never noticed? How can you not notice? It's like living in the Land of Snow!"

"I live here by myself Hinata. I don't get everyday visitors." Naruto replied.

Hinata shuddered again, but not from the cold, but at the thought of Naruto living here all alone all his life.

_Poor boy. He needs somebody. _Hinata thought as she walked up to Naruto.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left."

Hinata made her way down the dark hallway and found the bathroom. Upon entering it she immediately noticed the picture on the door of team seven. Naruto was smiling brightly, Sasuke looked very irritated, and Sakura was full of excitement. While Kakashi just smiled and placed his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's head.

_This picture brightens up the place!_ Hinata thought.

After doing her duty in the bathroom. Hinata had a thought. She opened the bathroom door very slowly and snuck into Naruto's room closing the door behind her. Blinded by the dark Hinata activated her Byakugan so that she wouldn't have to turn on the lights and what she saw completely blew her mind.

Dozens of drawings, paintings, pictures, everything you could imagine that gives off and image of her. Hinata's heart felt like it had been stuck in her throat from all the wonderful paintings and drawings. Then something caught her eye. It was as scroll with the words Hinata in them and in parenthesis it said 'my new way of thinking'. She picked it up and began to read. Cutting on the light and deactivating her Byakugan

_Dear Hinata,_

_You inspire me as much as I inspire you. You bring happiness into my lonely days. It's nice to have someone that doesn't judge you just because…..Oh wait you don't know that yet._ Hinata wondered why that part of the letter was scratched out so she activated her Byakugan yet again and read it over.

_Dear Hinata, _

_You inspire me as much as I inspire you. You bring happiness into my lonely days. It's nice to have someone that doesn't judge you just because you have a Demon sealed inside your body. Oh wait, you don't know that yet. I like being around you and hanging out with you. I refuse to let Neji get away with what he did to you during the preliminaries. That was horrible and inhumane! I vow to win for you Hinata and to show that punk that some people's destiny can change. I love you, and I always have for the longest time. I take pictures of you to motivate myself that anything is possible._

_P.S. I'll always look after you._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Hinata put down the letter and started to silently cry.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata jumped.

"Naruto…how long have you been here?" she asked trying to wipe away the tears.

"Long enough, I'm sorry you had to see that. I meant to burn it yesterday but due to training." Naruto dragged off.

"So what…you were gonna lie to me?" Hinata said a little upset.

"No! It's not that…I just wanted to wait until the time is right." He stammered. "I didn't want to lose you too." He said starting to cry.

Hinata walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You could never lose me." She whispered.

"And I'll prove it." She finished.

And she did. She proved it all night long.


	5. Chapter 5: Closer Together

I'm glad so many of you like my story. I'm sorry I've had writer's block for like 3 months now and I've recently had to take Exams. (damn school) Enjoy the new chapter!

P.S. I don't own Naruto

Hinata squinted as the morning sun gently rose to her eyes. She got up, stretched and headed straight for the bathroom. Upon entering she gasped at how sore she felt.

_Damn you Naruto!_ she thought. Then smiled realizing she wouldn't have it any other way.

_I finally did it! He finally knows….no scratch that…WE finally know how each other feels! OH man this is GREAT!!_

Hinata was screaming for joy but soon stopped as the pain seared into her body.

Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hurry up Hinata! I really gotta go!"

"Be out in a minute!" she replied smiling.

She opened the door smiling.

"Morning Naruto."

Naruto never spoke he just stared at her.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she asked then looked deep into his eyes then she saw what he saw. She realized that she was still naked. She gasped as she covered herself and ran into the room.

_YES!!! It's all mine! _Naruto thought as he walked into the bathroom.

_He saw me naked!"_ Hinata thought. _"What am I gonna do! Wait a minute. Of course he saw me naked. Calm down Hinata. Just calm down. _

She spent the next ten or so minutes trying to calm herself down. Then she heard the shower running. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in Hinata."

She entered.

"Naruto don't forget that we have to meet up with my father in an hour."

"Im not showering for no reason Hinata." Naruto stated.

Hinata felt like Naruto just slapped her. Refusing to cry in front of Naruto, she began to walk out.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto." She said holding back the tears so she could face him.

"Hop in…the water warm."

Hinata just stood there.

"Or don't. I just thought that it would save a us some time if we showered together instead of separately."

Hinata still said nothing.

"Well if you're gonna leave close the door behind you. I like to wipe off the steam from the mirror."

Naruto turned away and continued to shower.

_Are u serious! That thing was in me? No wonder I'm sore as hell the thing is huge!_

Hinata just stood there some more.

"Earth to Hinata! HINATA!!"

Hinata jumped out of her trance.

"Yes Naruto."

"You can take your shower now! Geeze where were you?"

"Lost in thought." She replied.

"You were definitely lost in something!" Naruto replied. "I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get out." He finished.

"O…ok Naruto."

"Sometimes I wonder about you Hinata." Naruto said as he left the bathroom.

Hinata closed the door and turned the water back on, putting her face under the water trying to clear her head.

_God that was stupid of me! I'm acting like a child!_

She spent the rest of her shower trying to form the water into individual balls. Then grouped them together and splashed it all over her body.

She only succeeded in this once.

Upon exiting the shower and entering the bedroom Hinata recognized a distinct smell.

_Ramen_ she thought to herself._ I don't think he eats anything else but ramen._

She dressed and headed towards the kitchen/dining room.

"Order up!" Naruto yelled as he put a plate of omelets in front of Hinata.

"Wow so you do eat something other than Ramen." Hinata teased.

"Nope." Naruto replied bluntly.

"What do you mean "nope" im eating…." She trailed off as she realized that she was in fact eating Ramen just without the juice and more eggs.

"You sneaky little fiend." Hinata said jokinly.

"I know I am." Naruto replied smiling. "Even I get tired of eating Ramen the same way everyday. But you must promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

"Why.. I just solved one of the worlds mysteries." Replied Hinata. " a tasty mystery I might add."

"Just promise me…I got a reputation to keep."

"Understandable."

There was a knock on the door. Hinata rose to get it.

"Morning Sasuke." She said pleasantly.

"Same Hinata. Where my goofball of a teammate?"

"In the kitchen." She said as she let him in.

"Well, well you cook?" Sasuke joked.

"Ha real funny Uchiha. So what brings you to the Fox's Den?"

"I'm hungry." He replied.

"Why don't you eat with Sakura? You know she's been dying for you to ask."

"One thing will lead to another and then she'll start thinking that we go out and yada yada yada blah blah blah." Sasuke said trailing his finger.

"I guess." Naruto replied. "Oh yeah before I forget.. meet my new girlfriend." Naruto said as he pointed towards Hinata.

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke said looking her way.

cough "yeah his girlfriend." Hinata replied trying not to choke on her Ramen Omelet.

"Took forever! I was starting to wonder. In fact the _whole_ _village_ was starting to wonder. We thought that Hinata was too shy and we _knew_ you were to _dense_ to notice. How did this happen? Better yet…_when_ did this happen?

"Tell you later." Hinata intervened.

Naruto continued to cook and made Sasuke a plate of Ramen Omelet.

"Wow…will wonders never cease?" Sasuke said jokingly. "Obviously not." He continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"He's wearing the Uchiha jacket I gave him. It was a token of my gratitude for bringing me back here.

Hinata secretly scolded herself for not noticing earlier.

"Dammit Sasuke! I wanted her to find out on her own!" Naruto said half serious half jokingly.

"Sorrrry?" Sasuke said.

"You don't care."

"Ah you know me well." Sasuke said as he bit into his Ramen Omelet.

"Again I am amazed." Sasuke continued. "Not only does he cook…he cooks GOOD! And changes clothes! This is just too much for one day! You really are Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja. If I had a hat I would tip it off to you Naruto. You deserve it."

"I know I do." Naruto said as he set his own plate down and began to eat.

"Twenty minutes Naruto." Hinata said.

"That's more than enough time." Naruto replied.

After they ate Naruto and Hinata headed East while Sasuke headed North.

"By the way Naruto…I need to talk to you after your training."

"Sure thing Sasuke." He said as he and Hinata jumped into a tree and left.

That's the end of chapter 5 I think it is. Did you like it? Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: New found Hope

Training with Hinata became a bore. Naruto soon learned all her weaknesses. But she never gave up and was even able to drop him a couple of times. She crouched down and whispered in his ear.

"Just because we go out, doesn't mean that im gonna take it easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way you know I would never hurt you right?"

"Yes I know." She replied wondering where he was getting at.

"Well today…I'm gonna have to make an exception." He said as he hit her with a ball of chakra sending her flying.

"Enough!" Hiashi yelled as he ran over to where Hinata landed.

"Hiashi sensei I got a question."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Why are you still training me? You said that you would teach me anymore…"

"As long as you weren't a Hyuuga" Hiashi finished.

"It is our custom that…" Hiashi chose his words carefully. " that even if one dates a Hyuuga they are an unofficial part of the family and thus are allowed to learn about us but only if the leader says his so. And since im the leader of the Hyuuga Clan and you are dating my daughter I say that, for now, im ok with it."

"Well that answers my question. How is she?"

"eh she'll live. What was that attack anyway?" he asked intrigued.

"I don't know? All I wanted to do was push her away then get some blows in. I don't know _what_ that was." Naruto explained.

Hiashi studied him.

"you have an honest face Naruto. I believe you." He said then smiled and placed a hand on his head. "Maybe you can use that on Neji? That would definitely throw him off guard."

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Good! Now lets get back home and have a look at Hinata shall we?"

"Ok."

They took Hinata home and continued to train on the hospital grounds.

"Enough Naruto. Tomorrow's the big day!"

"Yea it is! I guess you're right I'll see you at the stadium!

"That you will." Hiashi called out as Naruto ran.

Naruto ran and ran his apartment was so far away. Soon his stomach started grumbling.

_Oh crap! I just realized…I haven't ate since breakfast!_

Naruto ran even faster at the thought of eating ramen at his favorite place in the world: The Ramen Shop (I don't know how to spell it's real name).

Upon entering the Ramen Shop a girl automatically slides him a bowl of Ramen.

"How did you know it was me?"

"We know when our number one customer is coming." She said. "Especially when your stomach is growling that loud."

"Yeah I am hungry. I've been training all month to fight Neji Hyuuga."

"You mean _the_ Neji Hyuuga? The Hyuuga Clan's most gifted genius!" she asked.

"It not that big a deal. I'm gonna wipe the floor with that asshole!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure you are kid." She said mockingly.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, quite frankly I don't see how a little squirt like you could ever beat a gifted genius like Neji."

"You're forgetting that I'm the one who brought Sasuke barely alive to Konoha." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. We all know Kakashi brought him back."

"No. You're wrong daughter." The cook said (I don't know his name either) "It was Naruto all right. Kakashi told me all about it."

"Ha! You see? Without me Sasuke would still be out there killing people just to get to Itachi! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto didn't know why but he was really pissed off. So pissed in fact that he left his Ramen at the shop and walked out.

"Don't you want your ramen?" the cook called out.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Naruto grumbled.

The cook slapped his daughter on the head.

"You see what you did?! You made our number one customer angry! If he doesn't come back we'll be ruined!"

He continued to yell at her explaining how stupid she must be and that she couldn't be any daughter of his. Just then Naruto walked back in.

"Sorry…I forgot to pay."

"It's on the house." The cook replied.

"No. I really need to start paying for your food."

"Don't worry about it. You protect the village like you do an' I'll have nothing to worry about. That's payment enough for me." The cook explained.

"Well in any case here." Naruto said as he opened his frog pouch and handed the man enough money to cover his past expenses.

"You're too kind Naruto. This is more than I need! Take some back. It would defeat the purpose of clearing your tab just to start all over again now wouldn't it?"

Naruto stared at the man and smiled.

"Believe it."

"I'd rather believe in you Naruto. You're gonna be an excellent Hokage one day. Now go. You must rest for the big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. But promise me something."

"Anything Naruto."

"You're gonna be there right?"

"I wish I could but I gotta run the shop. I'll send my daughter instead that way you can prove not only her wrong but the whole village. Let them see that…."

He leaned closer to Naruto and dropped his voice just below a whisper.

"Let them see that you're more than just the container of a Demon Fox!"

Naruto froze in place as the cook returned to his normal position.

"You can count on me old man! BELIEVE IT!"

With that Naruto ran out with a new hope and revelation. He would prove the village wrong and he would be an excellent Hokage. He would not let his friends down.

Ok that's the end of chapter six! Finally the next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for NARUTO VS. NEJI!!!!!!


End file.
